


Sick Days

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Series: Smooch Britannia [1]
Category: Giant Days (Comic)
Genre: (In the romantic sense only), Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, References to Monty Python, Sick Character, Sickfic, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan's sick as a dog. What will Daisy and Esther do to cheer up their sweetheart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first Giant Days fanfic is cuddly poly same-sex nerds. I feel proud!
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _Ughhhh, Daisyyyyyy, Estherrrrrrrrrr_ , it feels like my brain is a fucking trash compactor.” Susan growled, cuddling deeper into the bed, head propped up high so that she wouldn’t choke on her own snot. She’d been ill for the last few days, and her girlfriends weren’t being too much help, too busy with classes and exams. Hell, even **_McGraw_** had been more helpful than the girls were at the moment. ‘If neither of you help, I swear to fucking God, I am breaking up with both of you.”

“Oh, shut your gob, Susie, we’re here.” Esther grumbled, her and Daisy striding in, bundled up to the gills in their warmest clothes, Tesco and Safeway bags thrown over their shoulders.

“Hi Susan!” Daisy chirped through the cough mask over her mouth, leaning down to press her lips gently to the sick girl’s forehead, more of a tap against the skin. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like a flaming bag of shit. What’s in the bags?” she inquired, coughing hard.

“We brought you supplies so you don’t die.” Esther explained, in her gothic regalia (she’d been rather lazy recently, and Susan had snotted all over her good clothes before she and Daisy had worked together to assign her to bed), dipping her hands into the bags and taking out bottles of cough syrup and pills (nothing like the Poundland pills Ed had given Daisy a while back, thank God). “Dais, you spoon out the cough medicine, and I’ll make the tea.”

“Okay, honey!” Daisy cooed, giggling as Esther strode off with a roll of her eyes. She spooned out the fern-green liquid, and held it to Susan’s lips. “Open up the tunnel, here comes the train!”

“Daisy, love, I’m a fucking adult, I don’t need the train me-!” she said, squeaking in surprise when the glasses-wearing girl shoved the spoon into her mouth. Susan gagged at the taste of the syrup, wiping her mouth and glaring to the girl with glasses. “Smart girl. You’re an ass, but you’re smart.” she praised Daisy, who smiled through the mask.

Esther returned soon after with three cups of tea. “Alright, Peppermint for me, green for Daisy, and black with lots of honey for Susan. Make sure to get the steam up your nose, it helps a bit.”

“Thanks, Esther.” Susan mumbled, taking the cup. “What else is in the bags?”

“Some crappy movies, a lot of water, normal person food, birdseed and a mask like Daisy’s for me.” Esther explained, getting out the mask and wrapping it to cover her mouth. Susan would have laughed at the scrawled on black rose Essie had made, had her throat not felt like she’d just blown a cactus. So instead, she watched as the other girls flopped on the bed with her, the gentle peeping of Daisy’s pocket bird in the very edge of her hearing.

“Alright, alright, you gave me your gifts, you can go now. Leave me to my pain.” Susan said dramatically, shutting her eyes.

“What are you talking about, silly? We’re staying here with you! It’s Friday and our classes are done until Tuesday, so we’ll be right here, taking care of you.” Daisy remarked, snuggling into Susan’s side as Esther put in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

“I even bought Bailey’s so we can get sloshed and watch _Mock the Week_.” Esther grinned, flopping against the other side, both women sandwiching the sick girl.

Susan blinked in surprise, but smiled, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Thanks, girls.” she said, voice soft from pain, kissing their cheeks through the face masks.

“Onwards onto Camelot!” Esther cheered, flipping on the movie and snuggling the other girls, even as Susan sneezed and Daisy leapt back, squealing “ ** _COUGHS AND SNEEZES SPREAD DISEASES!_** ”

Susan sat inbetween her girlfriends, hands intertwined with theirs as Esther recited each line from memory and Daisy covered the baby bird's eyes as the Black Knight was brutalized, and felt grateful and overjoyed that they were all together. That feeling sat like a warm stone in the pit of her belly throughout the night, and didn't go away even as her cold did. She didn't mind though, she liked it.


End file.
